In general, in order for an autonomous vehicle to be driven in an autonomous driving mode, a path of the autonomous vehicle generally needs to be set. That is, the autonomous vehicle performs an autonomous driving along the path set from a point of departure to a destination. To this end, a navigation system of the autonomous vehicle receives the destination from a driver and generates a path to the destination.
In the case in which the driver activates an autonomous driving mode in a state in which the autonomous vehicle is stopped, it is not difficult to input the destination for setting the path, but in the case in which the driver activates the autonomous driving mode in a state in which the autonomous vehicle is being driven, it is difficult to input the destination for setting the path. That is, in the state in which the autonomous vehicle is being driven by the driver, since the driver needs to input the destination while directly controlling the autonomous vehicle which is being driven, an attention of the driver is distracted, thereby causing a risk of an adverse event.
A conventional autonomous vehicle control apparatus does not suggest a method capable of receiving the destination while enhancing the safety of the driver in the case in which the driver activates the autonomous driving mode in the state in which the autonomous vehicle is stopped.
That is, the conventional autonomous vehicle control apparatus merely outputs a warning indicating that after the autonomous vehicle is stopped, the destination needs to be input, when the driver activates the autonomous driving mode in the state in which the autonomous vehicle is being generally driven, and does not suggest an alternative solution.
In the present disclosure, a phrase “the vehicle is being generally driven” means a state in which the autonomous vehicle is being driven by a control of the driver.